Der Tannenbaum
by Celebne
Summary: Ficlet: Faramir wünscht sich einen geschmückten Tannenbaum zu Weihnachten. Doch Denethor hält das für Humbug. Das Drama nimmt seinen Lauf... Betareading by Serina. Bitte reviewt mir!


Der Tannenbaum

Während Andril, Lehrer der beiden Statthaltersöhne, einen Vortrag über Gondors Geschichte hielt, blickte Faramir gelangweilt zum Fenster hinaus. Dieser Mann war einfach nicht fähig, den Unterricht ein wenig unterhaltsam zu gestalten. Obwohl Gondors Geschichte alles andere als trocken war, trug Andril hölzern nur die Fakten vor. Boromir gähnte verstohlen. Auch seine Gedanken weilten ganz woanders. Mit 22 Jahren war er eigentlich schon zu alt, um unterrichtet zu werden. Doch Denethor, sein Vater, hatte kürzlich erhebliche Wissenslücken bei seinem Erstgeborenen und Nachfolger festgestellt. Und nun war er dazu verdonnert worden, zusammen mit Faramir noch einmal die Schulbank zu drücken. Während der Lehrer weiter seinen stumpfsinnigen Vortrag hielt, beobachtete Faramir, wie die ersten Schneeflocken draußen zur Erde niedersanken. Bald würde das Fest der Wintersonnenwende stattfinden. In Gondor war es Sitte, dass man sich zu diesem Fest etwas schenkte. Faramir erinnerte sich an seine alte Kinderfrau, die aus Rohan stammte . Sie hatte ihm oft von den Sitten und Gebräuchen der Rohirrim erzählt. Dort stellte man am Fest der Wintersonnenwende einen geschmückten Tannenbaum im Hause auf.

Gedankenverloren malte Faramir einen Tannenbaum auf seine Schiefertafel. Ja, in diesem Jahr wollte er seinen Vater fragen, ob sie nicht auch einen Baum zum Fest schmücken durften. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er nie gewagt, ihn zu fragen. Aber jetzt war er siebzehn und bedeutend mutiger als früher.

Einige Stunden später nahmen die beiden Brüder zusammen mit ihrem Vater das Nachtmahl ein.

Denethor fragte seinen Ältesten darüber aus, was er denn heute im Unterricht gelernt hatte.

„Nun, mein Sohn, wie hieß denn der Statthalter des Königs Ondoher?"

Boromir schluckte und überlegte. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie der damalige Statthalter hieß.

„Pelendur", flüsterte Faramir kaum hörbar seinem Bruder zu.

Leider hatte Denethor es bemerkt. Er warf seinem Zweitgeborenen einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Die Geschichte Gondors – eine deiner wenigen Stärken, Faramir,"sagte der Truchseß grimmig. „Ich wünschte sehr, deine Stärken lägen im Schwertkampf und nicht in den Büchern."

Er wandte sich Boromir zu:

„Und du hast mich erneut maßlos enttäuscht. Warum kannst du dir diese wichtigen Dinge einfach nicht merken?"

Boromir senkte peinlich berührt den Kopf und starrte in seinen halbvollen Teller. Es geschah selten, dass sein Vater ihn tadelte. Aber wenn er es tat, dann war es meistens eine sehr herbe Schelte.

Das Nachtmahl verlief nun schweigend weiter. Faramir überlegte, wann er seinen Vater am Besten wegen des Tannenbaumes fragen konnte.

Der Truchseß erhob sich nun.

„Ich ziehe mich nun in meine Schreibstube zurück. Falls ihr noch etwas von mir braucht, findet ihr mich dort."

Seine Stimme klang jetzt etwas freundlicher. Vielleicht war die Gelegenheit ja günstig. Faramir beschloß also , ihn später in seiner Schreibstube aufzusuchen.

„Du bist verrückt!" stieß Boromir entgeistert hervor, als ihm Faramir von seinem Vorhaben erzählte.

„Wir sind doch hier nicht im wilden Rohan!"

„Erinnerst du dich denn nicht mehr an die Erzählungen Morwens, unserer Kinderfrau?" fragte Faramir bedrückt. „Von den Tannebäumen, geschmückt mit goldenem und silbernen Elbenhaar?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf so was, als fast erwachsener Mann?" meinte Boromir kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich wünsche mir schon seit Jahren solch einen Baum", sagte Faramir traurig. „Und jetzt habe ich endlich den Mut gefunden, um Vater zu fragen."

„Lieber nicht," seufzte Boromir. „Du weißt doch, wie er heute abend aufgelegt war."

„Aber es ist bald Wintersonnenwende", entgegnete Faramir beharrlich. „Wenn ich ihn heute nicht frage, dann wird es für den Baum auch in diesem Jahr zu spät sein. Dies ist mein einzigster Wunsch zum Fest."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte Boromir müde lächelnd. „Aber verlang nicht von mir, dass ich dich jetzt zu Vater begleite."

„Das will ich auch gar nicht", erwiderte Faramir tapfer.

Er lief über die dunklen, von Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge der Zitadelle, bis er die Schreibstube seines Vaters erreichte. Mit klopfendem Herzen stand er vor der schweren Holztür. Er holte tief Luft und klopfte schließlich an.

„Herein!" sagte der Truchseß mit grollender Stimme.

Am Liebsten wäre Faramir jetzt davongelaufen, doch es war zu spät. Denethor sah erstaunt von seinem Papierberg hoch, der vor ihm lag.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Ich habe einen Wunsch. Es ist.. es ist wegen des Festes", stammelte Faramir verlegen.

„Ein neues Pferd?" fragte Denethor mürrisch. „Ich gebe zu, deine Stute ist ziemlich betagt und langsam geworden, aber im Winter ist nicht die rechte Zeit, ein neues Pferd zu kaufen."

„Nein, ich habe einen anderen Wunsch", sagte Faramir leise. „Ich möchte einen geschmückten Tannenbaum zum Fest haben, so wie es in Rohan Sitte ist."

Denethor starrte seinen jüngsten Sohn ungläubig an: er traute seinen Ohren nicht.

„Du bist wohl nicht recht bei Sinnen!" fauchte er Faramir schließlich an. „So etwas ist der Wunsch eines Weibes oder eines Kindes, aber nicht der eines fast erwachsenen Mannes, der einmal Gondors Heermeister sein wird. Außerdem: was gehen uns die Gebräuche der Rohirrim an?"

Faramir blickte seinen Vater enttäuscht an: so eine barsche Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wünschte Denethor höflich eine gute Nacht und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Halt, mein Lieber", sagte Denethor plötzlich. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander. Ich werde dir deine Hirngespinste schon austreiben. Komm mit!"

Er erhob sich. Faramir sah ihn erschrocken an. Sein Vater würde ihn also jetzt tatsächlich bestrafen! Denethor packte den jungen Mann grob an seiner Tunika und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sie gingen zum Turm. Unten im Keller des Turmes befand sich ein Verlies. Unsanft stieß Denethor seinen jüngsten Sohn dort hinein.

„Hier bleibst du, bis du das Fest vorbei ist!"

Es war entsetzlich kalt in dem dunklen Verlies. Durch ein kleines Fenster blies der kalte Wind herein. Faramir fror erbärmlich: er trug nichts weiter als seine dünne Tunika und die leichten Hosen. Denethor hatte in seiner Wut wahrscheinlich nicht bedacht, wie kalt es in diesem Verließ war.

Am nächsten Morgen vermisste Boromir seinen Bruder beim Frühstück.

„Hast du Faramir gesehen, Vater?"

„Ich habe ihn an einen Ort gebracht, wo er über sich nachdenken kann", entgegnete der Truchseß düster.

Boromir konnte vor lauter Sorge um Faramir heute erst recht nicht dem Unterricht folgen. Denn schon früher hatte Denethor öfters seinem Jüngsten in seiner Wut großen Schaden zugefügt. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Boromir daran, wie sein Vater einmal Faramir in der Wut den Arm gebrochen hatte. Damals war der Junge erst dreizehn gewesen und er hatte nur darum gebeten, einmal den Mantel seiner verstorbenen Mutter sehen zu dürfen.

Am Abend traf Boromir erneut seinen Vater beim Essen.

„Ich habe Angst um meinen Bruder", gestand er. „Du musst mir sagen, wo er ist."

Denethor blickte seinen Ältesten verächtlich an.

„Du sprichst wie ein Weib! Dein Bruder ist an einem sicheren Ort, wo ihm nichts passieren kann."

Boromir wagte es nicht, seinem Vater weiterhin zu widersprechen. Auch er hatte schon öfters die Grausamkeit seines Vaters zu spüren bekommen, wenn auch Faramir häufiger sein Opfer war. Er schien dem Truchseß ein Dorn im Auge zu sein.

Faramir hatte in der Nacht vor Kälte kaum geschlafen. Er litt entsetzlich unter Hunger und Durst. Niemand kam, um ihm etwas zu bringen. Hatte ihn sein Vater völlig in dem Verlies vergessen? Er bekam einen Hustenanfall. Die Kälte forderte ihren Tribut. Er rollte sich auf dem Stroh in der Ecke zusammen, die Arme ganz eng um seine Kniee geschlungen, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu wärmen. Er spürte, dass er Fieber bekam. Wie lange wollte ihn sein Vater noch einsperren? Irgendwann schlief er ein. Als er wieder erwachte, hatte er Schüttelfrost.

Er sah, dass eine Schale Wasser und ein Stück Brot an der Tür standen. Faramir hatte kaum Kraft, dorthin zu gehen, um sich die Nahrung zu holen. Gierig trank er das Wasser. Das Brot konnte er jedoch vor Halsschmerzen kaum schlucken. Der Husten wurde immer schlimmer und das Fieber stieg weiter. Er fiel in einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand.

Plötzlich schien das Verlies wie in helles Licht getaucht. Eine Gestalt in einem mitternachtsblauen Mantel stand vor ihm. Langsam hob Faramir den Kopf und erkannte seine Mutter, die ihn anlächelte. Hinter ihr konnte Faramir einen bunt geschmückten Tannenbaum erkennen. Völlig verzückt starrte er den wunderschönen Baum an. Seine Mutter reichte ihm plötzlich ihre Hand.

„Komm mit mir, Faramir!" sagte sie liebevoll. „Und du wirst nie wieder leiden müssen. Dort, wo wir beide hingehen, gibt es keinen Hunger, keine Angst und keine Schmerzen."

Die zweite Nacht ging vorüber, und Faramir war noch immer verschwunden.

Nun hielt es Boromir nicht mehr länger aus. Er spürte, dass irgendetwas Furchtbares geschehen war.

Er ging zu seinem Vater in die Schreibstube.

„Die Strafe hat nun lange genug gedauert, Vater", sagte er mutig. „Du musst Faramir wieder freilassen, wo auch immer du ihn eingesperrt hast. Draußen gefriert es und die Kälte wird jeden Tag schlimmer. Sollte ihm etwas geschehen, dann, dann....."

Denethor erhob die Hand.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Sohn! Die Kälte wird deinen Bruder abhärten. Das hat noch keinen Mann geschadet. Dein Bruder ist ein Träumer und viel zu weich für einen Krieger. Das werde ich ihm jetzt entgültig austreiben."

Boromir sah seinen Vater fassungslos an. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam gegen sein eigenes Kind handeln!

„Heute ist der Tag der Wintersonnenwende", sagte Boromir langsam. „Ich wünsche mir nur, dass mein Bruder mit uns feiert, mehr nicht."

„Diesen Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen", erwiderte Denethor kalt. „Sonst ist die Strafe für Faramir nicht hart genug."

Boromir beschloß jetzt zu handeln. Er blieb seinem Unterricht heute einfach fern und begann nach Faramir zu suchen. Im siebten Festungsring gab es viele Möglichkeiten, jemanden einzusperren. Es gab unzählige Verliese und Kellergewölbe. Boromir untersuchte zuerst einmal den ganzen Räume des Palastes ab, die der Truchseß-Familie vorbehalten waren. Dann ging er hinab in die Verliese, wo die Gefangenen untergebracht waren. Dort war es bitterkalt. Die Gefangenen zitterten eingehüllt in ihren Decken. Boromir sah in jeder einzelnen Zelle nach. Aber nirgendwo war Faramir zu finden. Schließlich ging er zum Rath Dinen, der Stillen Straße. Dort lag die Gruft der Truchsesse. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Boromir daran, dass sein Vater ihn und seinen Bruder dort einmal eingesperrt hatte, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Dabei hatten sie nicht einmal etwas besonders Schlimmes getan. Sie hatten nur mit dem Pelzmantel ihres Vaters gespielt. Doch Denethor hatte damals getobt. Boromir öffnete die große Flügeltür und betrat die düstere Gruft.

„Faramir?" fragte er leise in die Dunkelheit.

Doch nichts rührte sich. Boromir zündete eine Fackel an und ging langsam durch das große Totenhaus. Nachdem er jeden Winkel ausgeleuchtet hatte, verließ er aufatmend wieder die Gruft.

Doch seine Suche ging weiter. Schließlich merkte er, dass sein Vater ihm auf den Fersen war.

„Boromir!" rief Denethor wütend. „Ich habe erfahren, dass du heute deinem Studium ferngeblieben bist! Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Vater!" stieß Boromir den Tränen nahe hervor. „Du musst mir jetzt endlich sagen, wo mein Bruder ist. Ich glaube, ihm ist etwas Entsetzliches zugestoßen. Ich fühle es."

Denethors Miene verlor an Härte, als er merkte, dass sein ältester Sohn zu weinen begann. Er hatte ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr weinen gesehen. Plötzlich wusste der Truchseß, dass er entschieden zu weit gegangen war. Boromir merkte, wie irgendetwas in seinem Vater zusammenbrach.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht", murmelte der Truchseß schuldbewußt. „Komm!"

Er führte Boromir zu Ecthelions Turm.

„Du hast ihn dort hineingesperrt?" fragte der junge Mann entsetzt. „In dieses kalte Gemäuer, wo der Wind durchbläst? Darauf wäre ich nie und nimmer gekommen."

Denethor antwortete nicht, sondern zog einen großen Schlüssel aus seinem Mantel hervor. Er zitterte, als er die Tür aufsperrte.

„Er ist unten im Verließ,"sagte der Truchseß leise.

Boromir stürzte vor Aufregung fast die Treppe hinab. Rasch entriegelte er die Tür. Als er den Raum betrat, erschrak er fast zu Tode.

Vor ihm stand eine Wasserschale, auf der sich eine dünne Eisschicht befand. In einer Ecke sah er dann Faramir leblos liegen, halb im Stroh vergraben. Entsetzt kniete Boromir neben seinen Bruder nieder. Denethor sank weinend auf den kalten Felsboden.

„Was habe ich getan?" fragte er schluchzend immer wieder.

„Ich glaube, er lebt noch", murmelte Boromir plötzlich.

„Rasch, hilf mir, ihn in die Häuser der Heilung zu bringen."

So schnell sie konnten, hoben sie Faramir auf ihre Arme. Boromir gewahrte überrascht, dass Faramir einen kleinen Tannenzweig in der Hand hielt. Doch er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, woher wohl dieser Tannenzweig stammte. Faramir gehörte so schnell wie möglich in die Obhut der Heiler.

Dank der Heilkünste der alten Ioreth überlebte der junge Mann die schlimme Lungenentzündung, die er sich zugezogen hatte.

Als Faramir einige Wochen später aus den Häusern der Heilung entlassen wurde, gab es für ihn eine ganz besondere Überraschung in seinen Privatgemächern. In seinem Wohnraum stand ein Tannenbaum, genauso wie er ihn sich gewünscht hatte: mit goldenem und silbernem Elbenhaar geschmückt. Daneben standen Boromir und Denethor und lächelten ihn an.

Faramir konnte es kaum fassen.

„Laßt uns nun miteinander das Fest der Wintersonnenwende nachfeiern", meinte der Truchseß wohlwollend.

Er legte seine Arme um seine beiden Söhne und sie gingen in die große Halle, wo ein Festmahl für sie bereit stand.

ENDE


End file.
